Counterpoint
by mandy9578
Summary: AU. Counterpoint– a melody added to an existing one, especially one added to provide harmony whilst each retains its simultaneous identity. A companion piece to my other story, Reflections On A Life. This time, from Stella's POV. Fiesta. Flack/Stella


**COUNTERPOINT**

**By mandy9578**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Flack and Stella. If I did, they would have gotten together on the show already. They belong to Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.**

**Summary: AU. A companion piece to my other story, Reflections On A Life. Stella's POV. Fiesta all the way, baby!!**

**counterpoint (noun) – a melody added to an existing one, especially one added to provide harmony whilst each retains its simultaneous identity. (Definition from Wiktionary)**

**88888888**

**88888888**

Looking at my husband as he sleeps beside me on our bed, I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have him in my life. Being an orphan, I never would have thought that love would come and find me. I never knew that it was under my nose all along. The first time I met Don, I knew I was attracted to him. Even though he was a pretty boy, he was also intense, sweet, intelligent, and had a wicked sense of humor, and he definitely knew how to charm the ladies. Such a lethal combination. I told myself that falling for him would be a complete disaster. First of all, he's younger than me. Secondly, I have never ever dated anyone from work since a break-up would be awkward, to say the least. Thus, I distracted myself by going out with the wrong men, Frankie included.

Frankie was, at first, charming, and then he turned psychotic on me. He attacked me and I killed him in self-defense. Don helped me through that difficult time in my life. I loved how he was there for me through it all without being suffocating. He knew when to keep his distance and when I needed comfort. Even though I was in agony, I was not oblivious. I could see the pain and anger in his eyes, pain and anger on my behalf. By then I could no longer deny that I was falling in love with this man, though I tried to deny it, thinking that it was dangerous ground to tread upon.

Everything came to a head when he almost died following the bombing. I had never been more scared in my life than when I found out that Don was critically injured. I didn't want to leave his hospital bedside. I promised myself that if he should survive, I would tell him how I really felt, damn the consequences. When he finally woke up, Don beat me to the punch. With a smile I thought I'd never see again, he told me that he was in love with me. I burst into tears and told him that I felt the same, that, I too, was in love with him. He told me that when he was strong enough he'd take me out on the best first date ever. He didn't disappoint.

On our first date, we had dinner in Little Italy. Afterwards, he took me to Lincoln Center to see the American Ballet Theatre's production of Sleeping Beauty. I was so surprised that this manly man would take me to the ballet. I couldn't believe that he remembered that I loved dance. Turns out, he had been going to the ballet for years as I found out that night that his younger sister Allegra was a soloist for ABT. Don introduced me to Ally after the performance and she and the rest of the dancers were kind enough to sign my programme. Don was right. That was the best first date I have ever been on in my life. To this day, just thinking about it always brings a smile to my face.

When I married Don, I not only had a partner for life but I gained a father, mother and four sisters as well. They welcomed me with open arms. His parents insisted that I call them Pa and Ma. I was so touched by the gesture as I had never known my own parents. Now, I had the family I had longed for while I was growing up. Soon, I found out that I was pregnant with our first child. When I broke the news to Don, he was so ecstatic, he couldn't contain himself. He was great throughout my pregnancy. He'd go out in the middle of the night just to satisfy my weird cravings. And when my hormones were flying out of control, he was so understanding. The day Nicky was born was one of the happiest days of my life. I couldn't believe that this amazing creature had come from me and Don. My baby boy had his Daddy's good looks.

I love the fact that Don took to fatherhood like a duck takes to water. Surprisingly, between us, he was the expert on childcare as he had grown up with four younger sisters. He told me that since his two youngest sisters, Kit and Sam, were born when he was a teenager, he had experience with baby duty. Our family became complete with the arrival of our identical twin daughters, Izzy and Dani. Don was smitten with our girls. I would tease him constantly that they have him wrapped around their little fingers. I love that Don is a very hands-on Dad and I could see it in my children's eyes that they adore their father. He'd help them with their homework; Bring the girls to their ballet class; Coach Nicky's Hockey team. The list goes on and on. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for them.

Now, as I continue to watch Don sleep beside me, I know that I wouldn't be the person I am today without him in my life. We had become one but being the man he is, Don allows me to be me. He loves me in spite of my faults and foibles. I am thankful that I have found love in the most unlikely of places. He truly is everything I could ever want in a husband and lover. Sure, we get into a disagreement once in a while since we are both stubborn and passionate. But the make up sex is always mind-blowing. I can't believe that after 15 years of marriage, our sex life is still out of this world. Don always manages to surprise me with his romantic gestures. I can't help but smile to myself as the thoughts continue to race in my head. Don slowly stirs from his slumber. "Stel, it's two in the morning. How come you're still awake?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about you," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Really? Naughty or nice?" Don asked, fully awake now.

"Naughty and nice, actually," Stella shot back.

"Yeah? So, could you please elaborate. I'm not getting any younger here, Stel," he said with a mock pout.

"Well, I can't stop thinking of how my life would have been different if I hadn't married you. You know, miss out on all that hot sex and having my wicked way with your body," she said with a laugh tingeing her voice and a come-hither look on her face. "But seriously, I thank God every day for the love I have found with you. I love you, Don," she continued as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh Stel. I love you too. And I will continue to love you the way you deserve to be loved," he said with all sincerity. "Now, you can have your wicked way with my body," Don continued with a sexy voice as he pinned Stella under him, desire clouding his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"That I certainly will. Have my wicked way with your body," Stella shot back as she continued her exploration of Don's body.

**Fin**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think of this story. Was it too sappy? Reviews and constructive criticisms will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!!**

**Mandy **


End file.
